A Study in Green
by soyogi.aochan
Summary: Hogwarts!Sherlock. Tulisan kecil John Watson bagaimana ia pertama kali bicara dengan Sherlock di Hogwarts


**A Study in Green**

 **Hogwarts!Sherlock**

 **Sherlock BBC © Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss, dkk.**

 **Sherlock Holmes Characters © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

 **Harry Potter dan seluruh dunia sihirnya © J.K. Rowling**

 **(seluruh tokoh harpot masih hidup)**

 **Warning: OOC sulit untuk dihindari. Tidak ada kasus kriminal atau permainan detektif lainnya di fic ini**

000ooo000

 **Sherlock Holmes**

Perang Besar Sihir telah mengakibatkan kematian banyak orang. Ayahku, Hamish Watson, adalah Auror yang wafat karena perang tersebut. Aku tidak banyak mengingat ayahku karena beliau meninggal saat aku kecil dan aku hidup bersama kakak perempuanku, Harriet, dan Ibuku yang janda.

Pada tahun pertamaku di Hogwarts, aku memiliki beberapa teman, diantaranya Mike Stamford, temanku saat Sekolah Dasar sebelum aku masuk Hogwarts. Dia adalah anak Gryffindor, sama denganku, dan kami berteman sejak kecil. Dengan kehidupanku yang berbaur bersama Muggle, aku dan keluargaku tidak menyangka bahwa ia penyihir berdarah campuran. Kami bertemu di Holborn, saat ia duduk di salah satu sudut bersama kedua orangtuanya dan aku mengiringi ibuku dari belakang saat kami memasuki pintu restoran dan mendengarkan debat ibu dengan Harriet yang bersikeras ingin menindik bibir.

Menjadi anak dari janda akibat perang membuat aku agaknya tidak bersyukur. Hidupku bisa mewah sebenarnya, mengingat pensiunan korban Perang Besar Penyihir mendapatkan uang pensiun yang sangat layak, namun hidup yang kualami malah mendekati kemelaratan. Ibu menghabiskan dana pensiun ayah dan berganti-ganti pacar, sementara Harriet menghabiskan waktunya dengan keluar rumah selama libur musim panas. Aku yang tidak memiliki kerjaan menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan Mike yang luar biasa baiknya. Ibunya bekerja di bank, yang akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa bank yang dimaksud oleh Mike adalah Gringotts, dan ayahnya seorang veteran perang angkatan darat Inggris. Ayahnya sering bercerita mengenai pengalaman perangnya di Afganistan dan hal itu menggugahku. Sejak saat itu, aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi pahlawan perang, entah itu menjadi polisi atau tentara, atau mungkin Auror seperti ayahku yang kuidolakan.

Saat tahun pertamaku di Hogwarts, kakakku Harriet berada di tahun ke enamnya. Ia hampir tidak meneruskan sekolahnya karena bertengkar dengan ibu. Dia hanya mendapatkan empat OWL dan itu tidak cukup untuk hidup, ibu berpendapat seperti itu. Kakakku berkilah itu semua didapatkan karena dia tidak diizinkan untuk operasi angkat payudara dan ia mengalami kebingungan gender. Ibuku berteriak bahwa masih banyak lelaki rupawan di dunia ini—itu semua dibalas dengan, "PANGGIL AKU HARRY!".

Pertengkaran itu akhirnya reda sejak seminggu sebelum tahun ajaran baru. Harriet, atau Harry, sudah lebih kalem, tidak berteriak lagi, dan lebih penurut. Awalnya ibu senang, namun dia memberi kejutan kepada kami, kepada seluruh dunia sihir, tepatnya. Saat kami menembus peron 9 ¾ , dia masih dengan dandanannya yang nyentrik biasa, rambut bob, celak, tindik telinga, serta pakaian Muggle yang biasa ia kenakan: kaos oblong dan celana jeans belel. Akan tetapi, saat kami tidak melihat, dia tiba-tiba melakukan transfigurasi terhadap rambutnya. Rambutnya menjadi botak, ala militer. Selain itu, tanpa kami ketahui, dia sudah membeli seragam laki-laki saat berbelanja di Madam Malkins'. Para senior kelas lima ke atas, kurasa, sangat antusias atas semua perubahan ini dan tiba-tiba mereka semua menepi dan memberi jalan kepada Harry, layaknya seorang aktris di karpet merah, sambil bertepuk tangan dan bersuit. Ia berjalan menuju gerbong, meninggalkanku sendirian yang saat itu ditemani Mike.

Sudahlah, kurasa cerita tentang kakakku tidak relevan dengan seluruh jalan cerita ini.

Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan tadi, aku memiliki beberapa teman dan salah satunya Mike Stamford. Aku memiliki teman lain juga, yaitu Mary Morstan. Kami anak satu asrama. Dia anak berambut pirang pendek dan bermata abu-abu. Dia memiliki senyum yang lebar. Ia pernah mengikuti uji coba Beater, dan kini ia adalah Beater cadangan untuk Gryffindor.

Satu lagi temanku adalah seorang remaja yang jangkung untuk seumurannya. Berbeda dengan dua temanku yang merupakan anak seasramaku, dia adalah anak Slytherin.

Pertemuanku dengannya berawal dari ajakan Mike, untuk mengamati klub ramuan. Kami bermaksud mengamati adalah agar lebih familiar dengan pelajaran ramuan dan membantu sedikit Molly Harper, asisten Profesor Slughorn, yang sering kesulitan membereskan ruangan setelah klub bubar. Mike adalah salah satu anak-anak emas Profesor Slughorn, dan mereka adalah anak-anak dengan koneksi yang baik. Aku menyukai pelajaran Ramuan, dan pernah mengesankan Profesor Slughorn sesekali. Aku sebenarnya bukan anggota klub ramuan, karena aku masih kelas satu, maupun anak Klub Slug, namun Mike memaksaku ikut karena dia tidak punya banyak teman di sana. Ia juga yakin Profesor Slughorn tidak akan marah apabila aku datang, karena aku lumayan berbakat di mata pelajaran beliau dan beliau sering memberiku poin asrama. Mike juga ingin menampakkan wajahnya ke Profesor Slughorn agar dapat _disayang_ oleh beliau. Kupikir hal ini tidak ada ruginya bagiku, kecuali itu pula, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut.

Saat kami tiba, Profesor Slughorn saat itu sedang mengajar kelas tambahan untuk anak-anak NEWT, yang juga boleh diikuti oleh anggota Klub Ramuan yang berminat. Pertemuan Klub Ramuan diadakan setelah kelas tambahan tersebut. Kami memutuskan untuk menunggu pertemuan tersebut. Ada sekelompok murid yang kuperkirakan merupakan anggota Klub Slug sudah tiba di kantor, sedang mengatur tempat duduk masing-masing dan merapikan meja tamu, tampaknya sambil menunggu Profesor Slughorn selesai. Aku mendapati dua dari mereka yang membawa sekeranjang permen.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Profesor Slughorn keluar kelas diikuti murid NEWT di belakangnya. Ia tampak tersenyum puas melihat sekelompok murid menunggunya.

"Mycroft, anakku!" kata Profesor Slughorn, dari wajahnya aku menduga dia sudah lama menanti kehadiran sekelompok anak-anak ini. Profesor Slughorn merentangkan kedua tangannya, diikuti Mycroft yang juga turut merentangkan tangannya dan kemudian mereka berjabat tangan. Mycroft adalah anak Ravenclaw, Prefek ternyata, dari emblem yang tersemat di jubahnya, dan kukira saat itu dia sudah kelas lima atau enam, dan memiliki perut yang juga buncit. Lucu saat mereka berjabat tangan, kedua perut masing-masing nyaris bersentuhan dan tangan gemuk mereka yang menyatu membuatku geli. "Senang melihatmu! Senang melihatmu—oh ya, ini permen nanas, kau cerdik sekali, Mycroft! Ini favoritku!"

Anak-anak terkekeh, termasuk aku dan Mike.

"Wah, Mycroft. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi orang penting di Kementerian, apalagi jika kau sering menghadiahiku permen nanas begini."

"Well, tidak itu saja, Profesor. Tidak hanya Mycroft, kami juga membawakanmu permen!" ujar tiga anak perempuan menyodorkan keranjang berpita kuning yang hiasannya ramai sekali. "Selamat ulang tahun Profesor Horace Slughorn!"

Wajah Profesor Slughorn tampak sangat bahagia. Semua anak menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_ setelahnya. Mycroft kemudian mentransfigurasi sebuah cupcake kecil dengan beberapa lilin di atasnya dan meminta Slughorn untuk meniup lilin. Dengan canggung, aku turut bertepuk tangan dan menyanyikan lagu.

Aku dan Mike hampir saja lupa waktu. Aku dan Mike datang bukan untuk menghadiri acara ini. Semua anak tersebut adalah senior. Aku berinisiatif berpamitan.

"Permisi, Profesor. Maaf mengganggu kesenangan anda. Kami berdua rasa kami harus minta diri dahulu. Kami harus menghadiri Klub Ramuan," ujarku ekstra sopan.

"Oh, Mr Watson, tidak. Tentu saja tidak! Aku bahagia ada anak yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku," ujarnya sambil terkekeh. "Wow, kalian diterima di Klub Ramuan? Bukankah Klub hanya menerima minimal anak tahun kedua?"

"Kami hanya ingin melihat, Profesor. Harper yang merekomendasikan kami."

"Kalian luar biasa! Anak-anak rajin! Aku berulang tahun hari ini, dan untuk itu aku akan hadiahkan kalian berdua sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor atas keantusiasan akademis kalian!" ucap Slughorn terkekeh. "Nah, anak-anakku. Kalian boleh meninggalkan kami. Pintu kelasku terbuka lebar untuk peminat ramuan seperti kalian!"

Kami permisi, namun tiba-tiba Slughorn berkata saat kami berbalik badan, "Watson."

"Ya, Sir?" ucapku setelah aku kembali membalikkan badanku.

Slughorn terkekeh keras. Cukup lama hingga aku merasa bingung.

"Maaf, maaf anakku. Dengan bodohnya aku harus akui bahwa tadi saat mengajar pelajaran tambahan, ada seorang anak Slytherin kelas satu di dalam yang bergabung dan turut merebus ramuan. Maklum, usia. Aku benar-benar sudah pikun, nak!"

Aku terperangah heran.

"Aku baru ingat sekarang bahwa ia masih kelas satu! Dasar penyusup cerdik! Dia benar-benar anak yang luar biasa. Tadi saat aku memberi pelajaran tambahan NEWT, dia satu-satunya anak yang benar-benar sempurna merebus ramuannya di kelas, Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati, pelajaran kelas enam! Padahal masih kelas satu! Terima kasih, aku menjadi mengingatnya berkat kau datang, Watson!" Slughorn terkekeh lagi, kemudian melanjutkan, "Mungkin kalian belum begitu kenal karena tidak ada kelas Gryffindor yang bergabung dengan Slytherin. Watson, kau harus menjadi partnernya! Aku punya perasaan bagus tentang ini. Carilah dia. Anaknya kurus tinggi. Namanya Holmes," ujar Slughorn riang.

Aku terkejut. Partner? Aku memang agak menyukai pelajaran Ramuan, namun kupikir aku tidak sehebat si Holmes ini, jika dia bilang kalau Holmes mampu merebus ramuan yang seharusnya dipelajari saat kelas enam.

"Baik, Sir! Terimakasih." Aku membalikkan badan dan sayup-sayup kudengar Slughorn menanyakan Mycroft apakah dia adiknya. Aku tidak mengerti dia itu siapa.

Aku melangkah menuju ruangan kelas dan ternyata anak-anak Klub sudah mulai menyiapkan bahan. Di meja paling belakang tampak anak kelas satu berseragam Slytherin mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh kecermatan. Kupikir, dialah anak yang dimaksud oleh Slughorn.

Aku melangkah bersama Mike di sisi kelas. Molly menghampiri kami sambil membawa sebuah kuali besar dan meminta kami untuk menyortir bahan-bahan sisa kelas sebelumnya yang masih bisa disimpan. Kami mengangguk. Molly mengajarkan kami nama-nama bahan tersebut, mulai dari akar Valerian, Murtlap, hingga telur kodok. Ia juga memberikan kami beberapa wadah kosong tempat bahan-bahan tersebut. Aku jadi ingat cerita ayahnya Mike bagaimana ia hidup saat di medan perang dia harus memasak hewan yang lewat untuk makan.

Kami baru saja hendak mengerjakannya dan tiba-tiba seorang anak menghampiri di sebelahku, "Afganistan atau Irak?"

"Apa?" ujarku aneh. Mengapa dia menyebutkan dua negara yang ingin aku ditugaskan jika aku menjadi tentara nanti?

Mike yang melihatnya malah terkekeh seraya berkata, "Kau dari dulu tidak berubah, Sherlock!" Mike kemudian mengerling kepadaku, "Dia Sherlock, dia anak dari kenalan ibuku," ujar Mike.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Sherlock Holmes," ujar anak Slytherin itu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Aku menjabat tangannya, dan masih bertanya-tanya, apakah Mike pernah bercerita tentangku kepada Holmes. Mike adalah satu-satunya anak yang mengetahui impianku itu. "John Watson. Kau Holmes yang tadi disebut oleh Profesor Slughorn!" seruku. Kini aku merasakan genggaman tangannya kuat sekali dan ia tampak sangat riang.

"Ya benar," tukasnya tergelak sendiri. "Dia pasti bicara tentang Ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati milikku. Pertama kali saat aku memotong bahan, dia mengawasiku. Dia bertepuk tangan hebat saat aku mengeprek kacang Sophophorus, bukannya memotong dengan cara biasa. Dia mengumumkan ke seluruh kelas bahwa mengeprek akan membuat produksi cairannya lebih banyak! Ha! Ha!" Dia mengumumkannya dengan nada gembira, seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Untung saja kami berada di sudut, sehingga tidak mengganggu anak-anak klub yang jumlahnya juga tidak banyak.

"Slughorn memuji ramuanku, yang katanya merupakan ramuan terbaik. Hal ini karena takaran cairan Sophophorusnya paling pas! Ha! Ha! Jelas sekali Watson, siapa pula yang menginginkan kacang Sophophorus dipotong? Kacang Sophophorus merupakan bahan utama dalam melumpuhkan sirkuit kehidupan penyihir, pemberiannya harus sekaligus banyak saat merebus agar khasiatnya juga pas! Dengar itu Mike! Aku mengalahkan seluruh senior. Bukan, aku juga mengalahkan Libatius Borage!"

Mike tersenyum seolah-olah dia sudah bosan melihat anak kecil ini melakukan permainannya, dan aku hanya bisa bergumam kecil.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Holmes tiba-tiba kepadaku.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Jujur saja aku kagum dengan anak ini, kami masih belajar dua bulan dan dia tampaknya tahu segalanya, "Aku jarang merebus ramuan, hanya saat pelajaran sekolah saja. Tetapi cara memperoleh cairan kacang Sophophorus itu memberikanku pengetahuan baru."

"Bagus! Bagus! Oh, ya! Slughorn juga menyukaimu, Watson. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Dia berujar kepadaku dan aku menyadari bahwa dia sedang memakai sarung tangan lateks yang agak kotor. "Dia belum mengangkatmu menjadi anggota Klub Slug sekarang, tetapi tunggu saja saat pesta Halloween, kau pasti diundang."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" aku belum pernah mengatakan ke orang lain selain Mike bahwa aku berharap besar untuk menjadi anggota Klub Slug.

"Jelas sekali, Watson," dia hanya menjawab begitu.

Aku menoleh ke arah Mike, "Kau memberitahunya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" mereka menjawab berbarengan. Kemudian Sherlock mengambil napas panjang dan berbicara, "Banyak hal-hal. Kebiasaan mendarah daging. Aku sudah terbiasa menganalisis dan mendeduksi berbagai hal dengan cepat, sehingga aku tidak membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk mengikuti langkah-langkah pengambilan kesimpulan secara konvensional."

"Langkah-langkah." Gumamku.

"Ya, langkah-langkah, Watson. Pertama dari wajahmu yang agak kemerahan, menandakan kau sering main ke luar rumah dan bersentuhan dengan benda Muggle, jangan tanya aku bagaimana caranya aku tahu itu karena itu sudah menjadi insting saking seringnya aku menganalisis. Tetapi, kau berteman baik dengan Mike dan dari gesturmu kalian sudah sangat lama mengenal, mungkin sejak Sekolah Dasar atau Taman Kanak-kanak. Kau kepingin menjadi tentara Muggle, dari potongan rambutmu dan cara berjalanmu juga kau memiripkan diri layaknya tentara, tetapi kau tidak canggung dengan dunia sihir kukira, tidak seperti anak kelahiran Muggle yang lain. Orangtuamu tampaknya tidak dekat denganmu, penampilanmu tidak terlalu rapi, dan yang mengajarkan membuat dasimu pasti anak perempuan, jadi pastilah ayahmu tidak di rumah lagi. Mengingat kau sudah lama mengenal Mike, kau pasti menganggap Mike itu seperti keluarga idealmu, keluarga keduamu. Mike adalah kakak laki-lakimu, dan Ayahnya pasti kau anggap seperti Ayahmu sendiri. Aku sudah tahu lebih dulu, Mr Stamford adalah tentara angkatan darat. Kau pasti banyak belajar dari dia, cara berjalanmu sangat meniru Mr Stamford. Mr Stamford pernah ditugaskan ke Afganistan dan Irak. Jadi aku bertanya, Afganistan atau Irak?" dia mengambil nafas panjang karena nafasnya habis setelah berbicara. "Dua negara yang ingin kau kunjungi sebagai salah satu anggota pasukan tempur. Lalu, Slughorn. Kau ingin jadi pahlawan, bukan? Slughorn pernah memamerkan mengenai kehebatannya merekomendasikan beberapa tokoh, termasuk si Harry Potter pahlawan Perang Besar Hogwarts itu yang bisa menjadi Auror tanpa tes berkat dia di kelasmu—well, cerita itu sampai di telinga kami juga. Itu sebenarnya aku menerka-nerka saja, dan wajahmu menjawab semuanya."

Aku mengangguk dan mendapati diriku tersenyum terpukau. Seratus persen ucapannya benar sekali! Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan bubuk tanduk Bicorn.

Aku hampir saja memungutnya tanpa sihir hingga akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa Sherlock membantuku dengan tongkatnya.

" _Accio_ Bubuk tanduk Bicorn!" ujarnya.

"Wow! Mantra Panggil!" seru Mike sambil menggeleng.

Holmes membungkuk hormat. "Aku sudah menguasai beberapa mantra praktis sebelum aku tiba di sini."

Aku tertegun, lalu mengucapkan "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Kami bertiga turut menyortir bahan-bahan tersebut. Aku bertanya kepada Holmes, "Ramuan apa yang sedang mereka buat, Holmes?"

"Penangkal racun campuran," ujar Holmes. "Menarik, sih. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk bergabung, andai tidak ada Molly Harper di sana," kata Holmes. "Dia menyukaiku sebenarnya, tetapi dia kaku. Mantan anak Hufflepuff—tidak ingin melanggar peraturan. Aku belum pernah meminta langsung, tapi jika aku melakukannya, pasti dia akan menolak. Dia akan khawatir, jika aku dijinkan ikut merebus, aku dan dia akan mendapat kesulitan. Anak Hufflepuff. "

"Hebat!" ujarku sambil menggeleng.

"Ah, cuma hal mendasar saja, kok," katanya **1)**. "Ini salah satu contoh di mana sesoeorang bisa memberikan kesimpulan yang nampaknya hebat bagi orang lain karena orang lain itu tidak melihat satu hal kecil yang menjadi dasar kesimpulan itu," ujarnya cepat sambil tersenyum bangga dan agak sombong, "Harper sering tersenyum dengan anak yang berjubah Hufflepuff. Dia juga terlalu baik hati. Dia bahkan masih sempat mengajari anak-anak NEWT yang belum mengerti teori tentang ramuan, walaupun dia sendiri sibuk mengatur kelas."

Aku dan Mike berdecak kagum.

Setelah selesai menyortir bertiga, kami berdiskusi mengenai penangkal racun sambil meletakkan bahan-bahan yang telah kami sortir ke lemari bahan di balik dinding kelas. Harper tampaknya pergi membantu acara kecil-kecilan Slughorn.

"Penangkal racun campuran. Aku bereksperimen penangkal racun tunggal saat liburan musim panas lalu dengan panduan buku ramuan milik kakakku," ujar Sherlock. "Untuk penangkal racun campuran, aku sudah pernah membacanya. Teorinya gampang, tapi kita harus menguasai Mantra Pengungkapan Scarpin untuk memiliki gambaran komponen-komponen racunnya. Membuat penangkal racun campuran idealnya bukan membuat beberapa ramuan sebagai penangkal masing-masing racun itu, tetapi dengan membuat satu ramuan dengan bahan masing-masing penangkal ramuan dengan jumlah lebih banyak serta menambahkan komponen lain dan melakukan sedikit transfigurasi alkimia sehingga mereka bekerja maksimal. Aku belum bisa melakukan praktik alkimia, itu cabang yang sulit dan tidak boleh dilakukan di bawah umur. Dalam perebusan kali ini, untuk anak yang masih di bawah umur, transfigurasi alkimia akan dikerjakan oleh Harper sendiri. Itu tidak seru." Dia mengungkapkan banyak hal yang aku agaknya sedikit mengerti sementara Mike tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Aku sangat tergugah. Aku ingin sekali menjadi sehebat dia.

Setelah melakukan beberapa hal, masing-masing dari kami memencar dan membantu para senior merebus ramuan mereka. Aku berpasangan dengan seorang anak perempuan kelas lima Ravenclaw yang tampaknya sangat teliti. Mike berpasangan dengan anak laki-laki Hufflepuff yang memiliki senyum lebar, dan Holmes membantu anak laki-laki Ravenclaw yang badannya besar seperti Troll. Selama pekerjaan itu berlangsung, terdengar pasangan Holmes membentaknya dan meneriakinya _piss off!_ Aku terkikik dalam hati. Mungkin anak itu meremehkan Holmes, atau Holmes memang menyebalkan.

Akhirnya pertemuan klub usai, diakhiri dengan uji coba terhadap tikus yang meminum racun campuran. Penangkal racun terbaik adalah milik seorang anak Ravenclaw yang bekerja sendiri tanpa kami bantu. Setelah mendapat tepuk tangan meriah. Harper memberi penutup berupa saran-saran dan perbaikan yang penting selama mereka merebus ramuan tadi.

Klub bubar dan kami yang paling terakhir menutup pintu. Holmes menahanku dan berbisik,"Jika nanti ada yang menarik, aku akan mengajakmu. Senang rasanya punya sejawat. Oh, ya, kau suka bertualang, bukan?"

"Yeah," ujarku "Tentu."

"Sampai nanti!" ujarnya dan kami berpisah di depan kelas. Aku punya perasaan yang sama dengan Slughorn, mungkin kami cocok. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dia lagi. Petualangan yang seperti apa yang dia maksud?

 **Fin**

 **a/n: Wow, 2730 kata!**

 **Fic Hogwarts!Sherlock pertama. Aku suka sekali baca fic Hogwarts!Sherlock dan sayangnya genre ini tidak banyak ditemukan.**

 **Aku mengerjakan fic ini dalam waktu dua hari. Aku melakukan beberapa riset tentang kebiasaan Sherlock di novel-novel yang berbahasa Indonesia serta di Sherlock BBC. Serial Sherlock Holmes bahasa Indonesia diterjemahkan jaman dahulu, dan terasa kentara sekali Indonesianya, seperti membaca buku Lima Sekawan dan beberapa novel lama angkatannya yang diterjemahkan. Aku kepingin menampilkan** _ **obviously,**_ **yang sering diucapkan Sherlock di Sherlock BBC, tapi sayangnya** _ **feel-**_ **nya mungkin nggak dapat di fic ini.**

 **Yes, Mycroft kubuat anak Ravenclaw karena dia pintar luar biasa, dan begitu-begitulah, sementara Sherlock kuatur dia jadi anak Slytherin. Bagiku, dia tidak cocok di Ravenclaw.**

 **Aku punya niat untuk melanjutkan fic ini, tapi aku terkena** _ **writer block.**_ **Aku membayangkan di chapter selanjutnya bagaimana Sherlock bersama John menjadi duo detektif. Bagaimana John di** _ **culik**_ **oleh Mycroft seperti di Sherlock BBC, serta bagaimana mereka mengenal Moriarty. Aku sudah memikirkan bahwa "A Study in Green" ini akan menjadi judul yang keren untuk petualangan pertama mereka. Sabar ya mungkin multichap, mungkin discontinued.  
**

 **Maaf jika intro tulisannya kepanjangan. Semoga kalian suka.**

 **Salam kenal semuanya.**


End file.
